1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to energy transformers and more particularly to a solar energy transformer for interfacing solar flux with a heat operated engine.
In view of the current interest in providing improved systems through which increased utilization of solar energy may be realized, interest in developing engines directly driven by solar thermal energy has been intensified. Heat engines such as the Stirling Engine and Brayton engines, as well as various modifications thereof, tend to lend themselves to such usage since they require only an input of thermal energy in order to perform work, and the sun comprises an abundant source of thermal energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous efforts have been made to couple collectors of solar thermal energy with heat operated engines. Unfortunately, because of low efficiency and attendant equipment failures, implementation of the previous concepts has not proven to be entirely satisfactory.
For example, it has been found that where tubing is employed for conducting a working fluid through a field of solar flux applied directly to the external surfaces of the tubing, the flux often is sufficient to develop hot spots in the walls of the tubing. Since the strength of tubing tends to diminish at higher temperatures, failure frequently occurs for thus rendering the system inoperative.
It should readily be apparent that there currently exists a need for a practical and economical system through which solar thermal energy is collected for transfer to heat operated engines, such as the Stirling Engine and the like which utilize heat energy in performing work.
It is, therefore, the general purpose of the instant invention to provide in combination with a heat operated engine a solar thermal energy transformer for delivering to the heat operated engine thermal energy derived from solar flux which overcomes the aforementioned difficulties and disadvantages.